Glossary
Alliteration: 'As below this, according to the poem ‘The Letter A,’ The poet is using ankle, arm, ear/ artic fox and aardvark and repeating same sound at the beginning of a poem of word. Because ankle, arm, ear/ artic fox and aardvark have approximately similar sounds beginning of the word. '''Example: “'like “ankle”, “arm”, and “ear”/ The arctic fox and aardvark” 'Poem:'Sardelli, Darren. “The Letter A by Darren Sardelli.” Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/145937/the-letter-a. '''Poet:“Darren Sardelli.” Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poets/ Darren-sardelli. ' ' Denotation: '''Accordingly, in the poem ‘Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star,’ as a star, the denotation symbolizes the primary meaning of the words or idea that word suggests. Because, for example, the star, we can easily see the star because they are appearing in night and don’t have a big challenge to see the star. Also, we don’t really feel powerful feeling, so it is one of example of denotation. '''Example:“Twinkle, twinkle, little star,” ' Poem:'Taylor, Jane. “Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star by Jane Taylor.” Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43200/twinkle-twinkle-little-star. Poet:“Jane Taylor.” Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poets/jane-taylor. Connotation: 'The meaning of connotation is feeling attached to the word. For instance, the gold is a connotative word because poet describe the nature as gold, and golds are very shiny, beautiful, and control everything that he wants by the gold because it is part of wealth. Which means nature can control everything whether it is humans, devastations or joy therefore the nature is such avaluable and precious thing that humans should protect. '''Example:'Nature’s first green is ''gold'', 'Poem:'Frost, Robert. “Nothing Gold Can Stay by Robert Frost.” Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/148652/nothing-gold-can-stay-5c095cc5ab679. '''Poet:“Robert Frost.” Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poets/robert-frost. Metaphor: '''The meaning of metaphor is comparing two unlike things together. “And life for me ain’t been no crystal stair,” this is an example of metaphor because the mom keeps repeating that her life ain’t been no crystal stairs, but in reality, the crystal stair is not existing and cannot find it easily. Which means the crystal stair symbolizes power, or happiness for her because many people thoughts that the wealth is one of happiness in people’s life. Like this, the mom comparing her life as no crystal stairs and this is a metaphor. '''Example:“And life for me ain’t been no crystal stair.” Poem:'Hughes, Langston. “Mother to Son by Langston Hughes.” ''Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/47559/mother-to-son. '''Poet:“Langston Hughes.” Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poets/langston-hughes. Repetition: '''The meaning of repetition is repeating a sound, word or a sentence to emphasize on the important content. Below this content, “I’ve lost my girl,” is one of example that demonstrate the repetition because he is keep repeating that sentence because his precious wife is died and be carried along by the sadness. So, he is kept emphasize that he lost her girl. '''Example:“I’ve lost my girl,” he said, “I’ve lost my girl,” over and over, shaking his head.” Poem:'Mora, Pat. “Old Love by Pat Mora.” ''Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/58831/old-love-56d23d8c91186. '''Poet:“Pat Mora.” Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poets/pat-mora. Onomatopoeia: 'Onomatopoeia symbolizes that the word that represent the sound. For example, referring to the poem ‘Another Reason Why I Don’t Keep A Gun In The House,’ it says, '“'barking, barking, barking.” And this is an onomatopoeia because when dogs are barking or try communicating with others they are making sounds and it is a barking. They express the voice of dog by barking and this is an onomatopoeia. '''Example: “'barking, barking, barking,” '''Poem:“Another Reason Why I Don'T Keep A Gun In The House - Billy Collins.” PoemHunter.com, www.poemhunter.com/best-poems/billy-collins/another-reason-why-i-don-t-keep-a-gun-in-the-hou/. Poet: Rhythm: 'It symbolizes the pattern or stressed and unstressed syllable that create musical beat. So, when you are reading a poem with rhythm, listener can absorb and entertaining the poem more. “Of pounding tall conga drums tapping small bongó drums,” is a poem that includes rhythm because pounding, conga, tapping and bongó has 2 syllables which is can make the rhythm, like, poun-ding, con-ga, tap-ping, and bon-gó. ' Example:“of pounding tall conga drums tapping small bongó drums” Poem:'Engle, Margarita. “Drum Dream Girl by Margarita Engle.” ''Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/141837/drum-dream-girl. '''Poet:“Margarita Engle.” Poetry Foundation, Poetry Foundation, www.poetryfoundation.org/poets/margarita-engl